


Why Are You Like This?

by cocopuff_wowvoltron



Series: Short Klance fics [2]
Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Lance, College AU, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), I Just Got Bored, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith wants Lance to be okay, Lance is a terrible liar, M/M, One Shot, Sick Lance, Sickfic, but he tries his best, i still don’t know how to tag, keith is TRYING, klance, klance fluff, this is gonna be quick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocopuff_wowvoltron/pseuds/cocopuff_wowvoltron
Summary: February break brings a lot of opportunities. Lance wants to do as much with Keith as possible before classes start again. But, something has Lance feeling a bit... off...





	Why Are You Like This?

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said I am working on a longer fic that’s gonna be quite a few chapters and I’ve got a lot of chapter 1 done, but I just need to chill for a bit and think about it. So here’s this I’m not sorry. This is also most definitely a one shot so it’s probably not as good as it could be, but I wanted some fluff so...

February break brought a lot of opportunities to do fun things. No classes, lots of snow, sales in stores and so many more things. Lance picked up Keith from his dorm room. They were going to go outdoor ice skating and Lance was really excited. Keith didn’t know how to skate, and Lance wanted to teach him. (Or he wanted to watch Keith fall flat on his ass a bunch of times, Keith couldn’t figure out which one.) Lance tucked his arm through Keith’s as they walked to Lance’s car.

“Are we still meeting Pidge, Hunk and Shiro at the rink?” Keith asked. 

 

“Yeah. Pidge said she wouldn’t miss you falling on your ass a million times for the world!” Lance said laughing and rubbing his nose. 

 

“Oh wow, very funny, Lance.” Keith said sarcastically, but still had a smirk on his face. 

 

“Hey! Pidge’s words, not mine!” Lance said putting one hand up in mock surrender. 

 

They pulled into the parking lot and they got out of the car. Lance grabbed his skates from the back seat. Keith didn’t have skates and he had to rent them. They walked over to the counter. Lance paid for both of them, muchto Keith’s disliking. Keith got his skates and they sat on a bench to put them on. Keith stood before Lance.

 

Holy shit, Lance!” Lance caught Keith before he fell. 

 

“Keith, we’re not even on the ice yet!” Lance said laughing hysterically. 

 

“Oh shut up, these are hard to walk in,” Keith said pushing himself up from Lance. Lance just laughed more. He grabbed Keith’s hand and pulled him into the rank. 

 

“Okay so you just gotta slide your feet across the ice,” Lance said skating backwards so he could hold Keith’s hands. Pidge and Shiro skated up to the two of them. “Hey, where’s Hunk?” Lance asked. Pidge pointed over to the entrance. Hunk looked up and waved.

 

“He needs to get used to the ice,” Pidge said. Lance laughed a little bit at the sight of Hunk steadying himself. 

 

“Okay, Keith. Like I said you just gotta-“ Lance stopped and turned his head into his shoulder to sneeze. “Sorry. Okay so slide your feet slowly across the ice,” Lance said as he pulled Keith with him. 

 

“Okay, okay, okay...” Keith repeated to himself as he went along slowly with Lance. Pidge suddenly raced over and stopped suddenly, shooting shaved ice all over Lance, and Keith. “Pidge!” Keith yelled. Pidge just snickered like she does. 

 

“Hey, Keith. Do you want me to show you a few things?” Lance asked? He swiped at his nose as he skated to the wall with Keith. Keith knew Lance really wanted to show off, so he obliged and leaned against the wall as Lance shot off in the other direction. Lance sped around the rink, did a few spins and skated backwards a bit. By the time Lance made it back to Keith he was a bit more winded than he usually would be. 

 

“Are you okay, Lance?” Keith asked as he watch his boyfriend catch his breath. 

 

“I’m fine. My talent just takes a lot out of me,”Lance said flashing Keith a wide smile. 

 

“Oh my god, Lance,” Keith said laughing and pushing Lance. 

 

“You love me...” Lance said as he popped a kiss on Keith’s cheek. 

 

“Yeah. Not really sure why,” Keith said with a smirk. Lance pulled Keith into the middle of the rink. “Lance! You’re gonna make me fall!” Keith said laughing. Lance spun Keith causing him to shriek and then Lance pulled him close to his chest. He kissed Keith on his neck and Keith’s face turned bright red. “Laaannnncccceee!” Keith whines as he laughed softly. Lance laughed at his flustered boyfriend. Lance put some distance between the two of them before tucking his face into his elbow and sneezing twice in a row. Keith frowned. “Lance, are you okay?” He asked. 

 

“Nah. I’m fine. Let’s go!” Lance said happily. Only like five minutes later, however, Lance began to get a headache. And it must have been the cold air that was making his throat sore. They’d been skating for over an hour now. Maybe it was time to head out. 

 

“Hey, Keith. Wanna get some cocoa?” Lance asked. Keith nodded. They skated off the rink and changed their shoes. They went over the the concession counter and ordered some hot cocoa. Lance sat and closed his eyes for a second, willing his headache to go away. 

 

“Lance, seriously. Are you okay?” Keith asked, grabbing Lance’s hand. Lance hasn’t even realized he’d began rubbing the bridge of his nose with his fingers. 

 

“Yeah, Keith. I’m fine. I just have a little headache. I just need to relax,” Lance said holding Keith’s hand. Keith frowned again. Lance wasn’t telling him something. 

 

Keith, Lance, Shiro, Pidge, and Hunk decided that they were going to hang out at the mall. Lance was starting to feel really tired, and slightly out of it. Lance held onto Keith’s hand as they walked through the mall. Lance rested his head on Keith’s shoulder and closed his eyes. He rubbed at his throat a bit. They walked into a lot of shops. Lance sniffled and rubbed at his nose. 

 

But it wasn’t until the coughing started that he really began to think something was off. He coughed into his arm and Keith gave him a wary look. Lance had pulled his hand away so he could distance himself from Keith. Keith allowed himself to fall back with Hunk and Pidge. 

 

“I don’t think Lance is doing all too well. He seems... out of it. I’m worried he’s getting sick,” Keith said as he watched Lance sneeze a few times. Pidge shrugged. 

 

“He could be. But if he is, he’ll never admit to it. In high school he came to school with a fever so high he was delusional. He called our geometry teacher ‘Abuela’ before he passed out on the floor,” Pidge said recalling their sophomore year of high school. 

 

“That’s not really helping me,” Keith said. He didn’t give either of them a chance to reply. He sped up to catch up with Lance again. 

 

“Lance, you’re kind of worrying me. Are you sure that you’re feeling alright?” 

 

“Keith. I already told you. It’s just a headache and I’m kind of tired. I’m fine,” Lance said before turning and coughing more. 

 

“Lance. You’ve had a headache for an hour and a half. You keep coughing and sneezing and I can hear the congestion in you voice. Those are all some pretty clear signs of being sick, Lance,” Keith said reaching for Lance’s hand. 

 

“I’m fine,” Lance tried, but Keith had already snagged Lance’s hand. 

 

“Lance...” Keith started. “You’re feeling warm. I think you have a fever.” “No. I don’t I’m fine,” Lance said pulling his hand away. Keith moved his hand and Lance tried to back away, but Keith had stunning reflexes and managed to get a solid feel on Lance’s forehead. “You do! You do have a fever, Lance. Come on, you need to go home and rest. Now, Lance,” Keith said stubbornly. Lance knew he couldn’t argue. Once Keith knew what he wanted, there was no changing his mind. Lance hung his head. “Alright, Keith,” Lance said sighing. He put his head on Keith’s shoulder, letting the exhaustion take over him. “Shiro, Pidge, Hunk. Lance is sick and running a fever. I’m taking him home. We’ll see you guys later,” Leith said. “Oh. Alright. Well, drive safely. It’s going to start snowing soon. And feel better soon, Lance,” Shior said. Lance smiled and nodded. “Bye guys!” Pidge said. “Bye, Lance. Bye Keith. Feel better, Lance!” Hunk said. Keith pulled into the parking lot of Lance’s apartment complex. Lance put his head on Keith’s shoulder again as they walked through the hall and to Lance’s place. Lance lied down on the couch and Keith gave him a blanket. Keith used a thermometer to get a read on Lance’s temperature. “Hmm. 101.7. Not too high, but definitely a fever,” Keith said as he sat down on the couch next to Lance. “What are you doing. I thought you were going back to hang it with the others,” Lance said sitting up and wrapping the blanket around his shoulders. “Nah. I’m gonna stay right here. Now. Should we watch a movie?” Keith asked. “Yeah,” Lance said sniffling and laying down on Keith’s lap. “Yeah we should.”


End file.
